


When is Now

by alicy_sunberg33



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Syldor POV, post ep 115, pre-stream storyline, spoilers for eeeeverything, stream storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicy_sunberg33/pseuds/alicy_sunberg33
Summary: Musings and thoughts of a father who saw and missed a lot of two of his three children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Syldor Vessar. I am one of those people that's convinced his story would be fascinating to tell. But overall, this guy just overcomplicated things in his life... Like literally, nothing is simple about him. Even though Matt portrayed him in a very compelling manner, I wanted to see more of him and the rest of the Vessar. Also, I may have been a bit overboard with Devana? And Velora is pretty much the same cutie pie.  
> Please be indulgent, English is not my mother tongue, have mercy while reading that stuff...

When his third child Velora was born, and when he held her for the first time, all the calculated, precise, projects he planned for her education, the way he was planning to raise her, the people he was planning for her to meet, all of that vanished in seconds, swept away by the sheer amount of love he felt when that red small bundle of limbs and life fell into his arms. That small thing was pure and so small and _alive _...__

____

He looked up to his wife Devana. She was a mess of red wet skin, brown hair tangled everywhere, breathless, but slowly finding it back, her tunic clinging to her limbs and breasts, but her eyes fleeting towards him and her baby and the look of utter bliss and joy she had on her face made him fall in love a bit deeper with this woman he married only to settle his social situation... until it became something more... and it made him entirely too happy with this. 

____

He didn't expect any of this. And all those feelings came crashing down on him and he had no idea what to do with them. Then he felt a small wet thing scraping at the skin of his neck. It was Velora's hand... And... 

____

Just how beautiful was it to put a name he choose with Devana on something so small and so full of promise and life and...?

____

And then it hit him. He didn't see _them _so small... He wasn't there when they came into this world... Would've it been different, if he was there when they were born?__

______ _ _

The adrenaline made him cry at that thought, and strangely enough it didn't seem to surprise Devana. Oh, she was always more clever than she let on... And by now, she knew him so well... 

______ _ _

"Darling," She called out to him, her voice hoarse with exhaustion, her hand lazily raising towards him, beckoning him to come . "What's on your mind?" 

______ _ _

The smile he gave her, he was sure, was ugly with sadness and shame. How could one be so selfless as to ask about _his _thoughts when she just gave _birth _to their child?!____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You are." He answered, stepping closer to her bed. "She is. Devana, she is beautiful... I don't have the words."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"You'll find them." She laughed fondly. "You always do."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He chuckled at that. And she almost purred when she heard him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He knew she loved the sound of it, (she told him every time she heard any happy sound coming from him), though he didn't understand why. When they first started to see each other, she was trying so hard to make him laugh, until she made it her personal crusade. Every now and then she would tell him about this noble and this handmaiden, and this old funny joke she heard once... and what made him laugh wasn't that she did that often. It was that most of the time it was completely unexpected and always caught him out of guard. She was like that, Devana. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And their girl, Velora... She was cooing and clinging and blinking and so small in his long hands... 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I love it when you laugh..." The mother purred again. "And she'll love it too, I'm sure. You'll see. Now..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

With a surprisingly strong grip she pulled him slowly by his belt closer to her face. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"What's on your mind, darling?" 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She asked, no, begged, so sweetly he couldn't help the embarrassed smile that came to his face. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I was... I am so sorry... All I should focus on is you.. You both..." 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He held small sweet Velora closer to his heart, rocking her awkwardly and Devana smiled tenderly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"But... I can't help thinking about... Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia." He held her gaze in his, and he didn't like the worried sound of his voice.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Your two firsts, yes." She nodded, understanding. "You were always awfully quiet about them." It was a bit of an admonishment.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I didn't want to embarrass you..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Now, Syldor dear, why would I be embarrassed? I want to know more about you everyday. Knowing about what you did before we met is important to me... Even the parts that would sound... shameful in your regards... But I'm thinking that there is something else, isn't there darling?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed mournfully, ashamed to bring up such a subject. But he didn't want to deny her this. She deserved to know. And she insisted.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Bringing it up hurts." He confessed. "It reminds me of failure on so many levels... It brings shame, and pain... and nostalgia..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She pulled on his belt, encouraging him to sit on the bed next to her. He did so gingerly and looked both at Velora and at her. He was certain the distress on his face displeased her, because she had a worried pout on her tired face and he hated himself for bringing such an expression on her fair visage, on this day or in any day at all... even though it happened quite often. Syldor knew he was not an easy man to live with... Knowing it didn't always make it better.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"I wasn't there," he went on still, "when they were born and... it feels like a terrible, sad waste... I wish I knew about them sooner... But it doesn't matter anymore... I won't do the same mistake..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He focused on his daughter with intensity, tears still streaming down his cheeks. She gave him a sad look. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"My beautiful husband..." she sighed with a smile. "'Tis a complicated situation, the three of you, maybe one day, you will meet with them again?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He looked back at her fond look and her sweet smile, her disheveled hair and radiant face full of a compassion he wasn't certain he deserved. _I believe I am in love with you again, Devana Vessar _, he thought with a small smile.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Maybe one day... but for now, only you two matter. I will make sure to waste nothing of this."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he promised this, he kissed very carefully and slowly the frowning red face of the small creature in his arms before handing it back to her mother so she could feed her. He watched them, exhausted, and both sad and happy. But... mostly nostalgic. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For one fleeting moment he imagined Elaina of Byroden, holding her twins close to her heart. Now departed beyond the Divine Gate, hopefully in a better place. In a more grateful world, befitting of the generosity and kindness and understanding, and talent she had. He imagined her in the same position as Devana : an exhausted but loving mess of a woman, dark hair surrounding her face like a halo, feeding her children with her breasts... The same... but different. Different in so many ways...

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And the haughty elf he was took his face in his hand, and cried of shame, of regret. And when he looked back at his wife, happiness and promise of a hopeful future dared to overflow the rest and for a while he didn't mind. Let this night make him happy at least. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. He wasn't a religious man but when he heard of the destruction of Byroden, he prayed for them, and gods forgive him, he prayed for Elaina... 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Part of him knew it was too late for the twins and him. But part of him, the same that held Velora Vessar in his hands, still had hope.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting after more than ten years with the twins (pre-stream)

When he met them again, he was looking for mercenaries to search his contact in the Tal-Dorei counsil. He did not expect to find them here, in his home again. And certainly not for a professional meeting. Which didn't start as such, to be honest. A lot of insults, backhanded comments and reproaches flew between them before they finally calmed down and started a proper discussion.

Meeting with their younger sister, Velora Vessar. And his new wife, Devana... 

First, seeing them alive and well after so long was... something. Secondly... they were the same... but oh so different... grown up... though some parts still screamed of a missed childhood. But that was covered deeply in a very layered appearance. 

They were wearing armor and weapons they seemed comfortable with. Their allies were weird and various, a strange patchwork of a group. A timid Ashari half-elf Druid lass, a quirky red Dragonborn wizard, a gnome cleric of Sarenrae, and her snarky bard counterpart, and a rather simplistic Goliath barbarian. There didn't seem to be a leader, and it didn't seem like they inferred to someone in particular. Everyone of them had something to say, and all of them listened, everyone conferred with one another, even the big Goliath had some surprisingly clever things to point out, even though his intellect was limited. 

They called themselves Vox Machina.

Vex'ahlia still had her insolence and quick backtalk, but her mind was as sharp as it used to be. She was as emotive as ever but she now showed a ruthlessness and negociations skills he wasn't aware she had before. That was probably something she developed in their travels... Before, in Syngorn, she showed a confidence and swagger she pretended to have among the noble children. Now she owned and mastered this demeanor, this attitude was hers and she took the best of it.

The bear was distracting, to say the least. Big and furry and armored. At first glance he was menacing but the behavior he had towards the group and the way he nuzzled under Vex'ahlia's arm, who was scrubbing under his chin and hugging him close like a big dog, and she was holding this beast so well in his household he could almost go unnoticed -the key-word was "almost".

Vax'ildan... was discreet. He always was the quiet one out of the two. But now he dwelled in it. His smiles were true but rare, he would make a crass comment from time to time, that would make his comrades smile knowingly, and his remarks were as sharp as his sister's but he showed a focus and a determination she was less inclined to take. He acted much like a moral compass, brought clarification on their goals, recalled to them that this was just a mean to an end, that they still had an investigation to make, and everyone agreed. All of this he said while he leant on a nearby wall, one would not notice him if not careful, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper and yet everyone listened and heard him. Otherwise, he was silent, blending in the darkness, assured and economic in his gestures, almost unseen... and he looked at Syldor with an indescribable look, while his sister wanted to ignore him resolutely.

He didn't know what bothered him the most. The fact that he was happy to see them, the fact that it bothered him terribly to see them in this house again, with Devana and Velora, his new life and family, or the fact that right now, they seemed like... complete strangers, that we're looking vaguely and horribly familiar.

"Syldor."

Vex'ahlia walked up to him, and looked straight into his eyes. She tried to keep it cold but her eyes were not as direct as she probably willed them to be, and her voice was wavering. She flipped her braid behind her shoulder and put her hands on her hips, in a way to give herself confidence. Her calling him by his first name in such a way was something strange to hear. It's a privilege she took for herself, a statement of how she wanted to keep their relationship. Speaking to him in a familiar way, and yet distanciating herself from him. 

In her shadow, Vax'ildan was following. 

"We will do it. We won't bother you any longer, we have the informations we need. If we have any news we'll contact you. But if I were you, I wouldn't be too optimistic."

"...I understand. I trust your abilities."

"That'd be a first," Vax said with his quiet voice and Vex had a bitter snort, fidgeting with her blue feathers.

That stung... He ignored that comment. And put a cold look on Vax'ahlia. 

"Very well. I'll be expecting your report."

She gave a short nod and turned to their companions. She stepped up to the Goliath and searched into their Bag of Holding, and pulled out... a plush? An owlbear plush. 

She knelt on the floor and turned to Velora, who was hiding by the stairs and looking at them intently.

"Come over here, darling," she called and extended her hand towards her with a cooing voice and a smile so tender Syldor didn't believe he ever saw it. 

Velora took a timid step towards her then trotted and stopped a few feet from her, still wary. She gave her father an interrogative look. 

For a few fleeting seconds he hesitated. It was something grave, to connect his previous "family" and his current one... but he recalled how amazed by them Velora was. How she looked at Vax'ildan with utter veneration, and when he looked back at her with a crooked smile. The admiration with which she gazed at Vex'ahlia and the way she winked back at her. 

Perhaps...

He raised his eyebrows in encouragement to Velora, who looked almost too delighted. The small elf girl stepped just in front of the half-elf young woman. 

"Hello, Velora. Do you know who I am?"

She nodded shyly. 

"You're Vex'ahlia. And you're Vax'ildan. Father said you are my half brother and sister." 

"And that's true. Now I have a gift for you, because your mother told me you were a very nice girl, and that deserves a reward. And I also heard..."

She showed the plush and leant closer as if she was sharing a secret, whispering :

"...That you loved owlbears. Is that true?"

Velora nodded again, much more excited.

"Then I suppose you can take care of this little guy? He needs a lot of love! I'm sure you can give him just that, dear, right?"

"Yes!"

"Very good! Here you go! And think of us from time to time, okay? We will make sure to visit you some of these days, hm?"

"Okay."

"And please..., don't be too nice."

Another giggle. "Okay!"

Velora gazed at Vex'ahlia, with unsure eyes and then jumped to her neck and hugged her and her furs with her small arms. Vex hugged her back, kissed the top of her head and nuzzled in her neck which made her giggle more before she let go and went to hug Vax. He was standing and he welcomed the embrace more awkwardly than his sister before looking down fondly at her, and petting her head gingerly. 

"We'll see you around, kid, yeah?" he assured softly. It was another kind of "soft". Different kind than the cold and dangerous whisper that usually came out of him. This "soft" was loving, sincere and tender.

"Yeah!" The muffled answer made him chuckle and he tapped her head so she could release him. 

They said their good byes, and they left after the bear came up to Velora and gave her a good lick on her face, wich made her yelp and giggle again. 

Vax gave a short nod then put his hood back up and went to face the night with his friends. Vex was about to follow, but turned back and looked at him with a reproachful gaze and as if she was about to say something. But then she bit her lip and averted her eyes again, and left through the door like a draught. 

Not without a wink to Velora. 

Once he left, Syldor finally felt like he could breath. He turned to Devana who looked at the whole exchange with both distress and confusion. 

"Well..." She commented weakly. "That wasn't awkward at all."

He gave a tired chuckle and brought his hand to his face. Suddenly he was exhausted. Devana walked up to him and scrubbed his shoulder in an attempt to give him some comfort.

"I think there's still a lot of things unsaid, Syldor dear. It may be nice to talk to them about that?" She suggested. 

"Probably. Though I doubt they'd ever entertain the thought."

"Give them time. They're adults, but still young. And they have much to learn yet."

Behind them, Velora gave an admirative sigh :

"They were so cool...!"

That made them smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year !! Best Wishes ! I took a lot of liberties with this meeting since we have no details about it, welp...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syldor remembers the moment the twins first left Syngorn.

When they were living in Syngorn with him, things were... difficult. Though it took him a while to actually witness it and realise it. The people around them in Syngorn wanted to be discreet but he could hear them talk. He fought so hard against that while they stayed here...

_I can't believe he actually took them in..._

_Are they truly his? I thought he was a respectable man..._

_Who are you kidding? He's not the first to entertain himself with a human or another race female during his travels. However bringing his offspring here..._

_That's a scandal! Syngorn is the home of the purest and most prestigious elven nation! Does he think he can dirty it all with their half-breed limited minds?_

_He thinks they deserve a proper education... at least they will be well mannered, not like their pathetic human lineage._

_The mother isn't even of noble blood, I heard... I believe she was a washerwoman..._

"A seamstress, actually." Syldor had corrected casually while entering the hall of gossips these excellent elves had gathered, not looking up from his files and making them all start. "And a very good one at that. Perhaps the best I've ever met. The coat that I wore when I came back, that inspired all the current fashion, and thus the ones you are wearing right now? Her designs, a gift for my departure." He was wearing said coat and arranged it carefully. He enjoyed their faces falling and the way they shuffled away in their embarrassment. That was satisfactory, at that time... Though they stopped talking to him for months, it was worth it.

The hardest of it had been when they ran away. He remembered that clearly.

Their household servant in charge of them had burst into his office to tell him :

"I apologies, sir," he sounded more confused than panicked. "They're not here..."

"What do you mean "they're not here"? Tell them to get out from their hiding place, they have classes to attend to."

"I did just that, sir. There's no response. And their beds are still done. It doesn't appear they've slept here at all."

"And it wouldn't be the first time," he sighed. "They like to change scenery sometimes. Did you check the attic?"

"Yes sir."

"The tree in the garden?"

"Also yes."

"The roof?"

"Yes sir."

"Their childish cabin in the forest?"

"I did just that before coming to you, sir..."

Syldor frowned. 

"Where in the nine hells could they be this time...?" He grumbled while standing up. "Show me their room."

"At once."

The twins' room was clean. Both their beds were still done indeed. One side of the room belonged to Vax, the other to Vex. It was easy to see which one was which. Vex had started to gather some adventure books here and there, along with some "interesting" dirty things she found during her outings in the forest, feathers, bones, small polished stones, dried leaves she started hanging around here and there...

Vax also had some books but his side was much less decorated than hers, much more sober. Save for a picture of the small town of Byroden hanging up the wall above his bed. Syldor knew he preferred hiding his own trinkets because most of them... well, didn't belong to him. 

He felt a very faint draught caressing his cheek and he walked up straight to the window and opened the curtains. Daylight came into the room, and he could see things clearer. The window was not closed properly. And stuck between the border and the window swing, was a piece of paper. He took it and unfolded it. 

He recognized the curvy and bold writing of Vex'ahlia, in perfect Elven. At first, Vex was a very hard-working child, so he is not surprised about this level, but then she became lax and he started to expect less and less from her, which was running his patience thin. Now the shock cancelled that feeling altogether.

_To Syldor Vessar,_

_Yes, as you can see, we decided to switch, because your first name seems at least more relevant than calling you "father", at this point._

_Anyway, I ramble. Vax and I decided to leave long ago, but we knew it wasn't time yet. We needed to get stronger and smarter. And believe it or not, the time has come._

_We're done with Syngorn. This place taught us as much as it wanted, and it wasn't much. We tried, honestly. We tried so hard to please them, to please you, of all people. But it never seemed to work, since no one in this city seems to expect anything from us. We're done trying to convince you all. At least the food was decent, I suppose. Not that we care about that anymore... We're going back home, from where we should've never left. We miss our mother, and we know that at least there, we will thrive like we could not in this god awful city, were we never felt like being welcomed. Not even in our own house. So yeah._

_I do not thank you for taking us here, by the way. So don't go looking for us, we do not want to be found. We are fine on our own. Forget about us, be happy, because you are rid of that "half-breed scum", as they liked to call us._

_We have nothing left here. We never actually did. Thanks for trying, I guess? That is if you actually ever did..._

_Good bye, Syldor, please, leave us be this time,_

_Vex & Vax._

Reading it twice was more painful than the first time, because he now understood every sentence. The words were even sharper than Vex'ahlia's usual outspokenness. And that was saying something.

The letter hit him harder than it should've.

He went to their wardrobe, and opened it. Their cloaks, boots, winter clothes and sport clothes were gone. Vex's quiver, arrows and bow as well.

"Check the drawer in Vax'ildan commode, if you would. The one where he keeps his daggers." He ordered with a dull voice.

The servant did as he was told. 

"Nothing, sir. Everything... is gone..."

Syldor sighed exasperatedly. He noticed he crushed the letter in his hand, and tried to smoothen it again. 

"Contact the guards, please." He said with ice in his tone. "Tell them my idiotic children ran off in some of their rebellious whims, and they're heading towards Byroden."

"Of course, sir."

Three days later, the elven guards of Syngorn came back and were appalled to have found nothing. Apparently they had been following tracks that were placed on purpose. A technique only taught in the special scouting corps. Following their scent with hounds soon became inefficient, as there was some mushrooms along the way that spoiled their senses. Mushrooms that usually didn't grow in this forest. The apothecary confirmed later that some half-elf girl bought them from him but it had been months ago. The guard in charge of the case seemed to think they prepared this night for a long time. 

_We needed to get stronger and smarter._

He remembered the letter's words and suddenly it made sense. But if they thought for one second they would survive outside of the city on their own, he was certain they would be surprised. 

He had looked at Vax's bookshelf and saw some books about... the history and geography of Tal'dorei, the cities in the kingdom, the weather, the forests, the rivers... Indeed it looked like they've been preparing. Maybe this was why he skipped the etiquette class in favor of reading this...

Was this truly just a whim?

The search went for three days. And while looking, the things that were said around him almost made him snap this time :

_Is it that unexpected? Those two half-breeds always meant trouble._

_Finally we're rid of that scum. Syngorn has no room for such parasites._

_Truly, it's a relief for Vessar, waking up everyday to see the living proofs of his past mistake... How hard it must be._

_If it were up to me, I would've kick them out a long time ago._

He was shamed by his peers and he felt as such but he also felt... 

Once, Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan came back from common classes and were covered in bruises and had a black eye each. Twins indeed, he had thought with the rest of amusement he had left. Apparently, some kids insulted their mother. In a very crude way. And while Vex explained that "with this kind of provocation, they had to be looking for a fight, and she just had to retaliate", with a diplomacy so insolent it almost made him laugh, Vax had stated matter-of-factly the "noses of those pricks were too long not to hit anyway". Right now, Syldor recalled that feeling they pointedly described, and understood it in its entirety. Though he was able to brush it away... but the twins never could do that, it appeared...

Other than the fact they were not having such a good time in this city... was it that bad? Was... was he that bad as to not be called "father" anymore?

He decided not to dwell on it. He was finally starting to settle his position as ambassador. The guard will do their jobs.

They thought about this escape for a long time. But they were still children. And he was patient. 

They would come back. Just a matter of time. At least, of they had stayed here, they would lack nothing here, the opposite of their mother and her unstable financial situation... 

Though he would understand only much later, that it wasn't about the financial situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing was a suggestion from TheOtakuWithHazelEyes. Thank you for this fine idea. 
> 
> I took some time to develop what the fuck was in Syldor's head in general... because honestly it was hard, guys. The blur in Syngorn situation is so confusing. Because I guess a lot happened, but what precisely...? Also thinking about hard comments and remarks to say is just tiresome. I fucking hate gossip... I decided Syldor too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syldor learns about Byroden and he remembers Elaina, the mother of his children.

When he heard about the destruction of Byroden a few months later after the twins left, he stopped everything he was working on to think for a solid five minutes. He then requested if some scouts could be sent there to see the extent of the damages. 

High Warden Tirelda had given him a knowing smile, when he came to her private office.

"You wish to know if they made it there..."

He said nothing, thinking. 

"Even though they weren't the most exemplary of children," he started with a tired sigh, "learning of their death when they're so young would be... very sad, indeed. And their mother still lives... lived there. They were hoping to see her again, tremendously so... If they survived or even if they didn't make it there but only find out later and see the burning ashes of their home town... I do not envy that prospect. Truly I do not."

Tirelda gave a sigh as well. 

"I was planning to send a team there anyway. The report of a red dragon flying around those parts is troubling, to say the least..."

"Indeed. My thanks for hearing me, High Warden. I apology for taking your time."

"Think nothing of it, Ambassador. I'll send word to you if I have news."

Syldor bowed and thanked her again, but before he left her office, she asked :

"Syldor, in the off chance my men find your children there, would you like us to bring them back?"

Syldor stared at nothing, thinking again for a solid minute. Tirelda courteously waited for his answer.

"If you ever do, then ask them. If they do not want to come back even after this, well... they're on their own. If they so wish it. Though now that Byroden is gone, this place is their only home in Tal'dorei. It's highly probable they will come back."

"Very well. Good bye, Ambassador."

"Thank you, High Warden. Good day."

When he came back to his home, he couldn't have any work done that day. He just sat at his desk and thought back of a time some fifteen years ago...

 

Some fifteen years ago, on his way back between Syngorn and Emon, he had to stop by a small town called Byroden, for a negotiation of some sort with the local leader and his council. 

His elven coat had been destroyed by mud and rain, the city's welcome when he arrived. Delightful, really. The noble who invited him in his home suggested he called for his favorite seamstress to make him a new one, and Syldor accepted.

"Hello, sir, I am Elaina Deli. My lord told me you needed a new under coat, so I came as soon as I could."

She had a very sweet voice, a charming smile, and black thick hair she tried to tame with a bun and two striking blue feathers stuck in it, in some kind of jolly fashion statement and some curly locks still came loose around her heart-shaped face. She was small, a head smaller than him, and she had green eyes so bright it lit up her whole face. Her shoulders were straight, and her chin was held up high but not in a stiff way, it was a practiced and comfortable posture. She seemed hard to impress and to be ready for anything. Confidence. 

She wasn't pretty on elven standards but she had tremendous charm. But what attracted his attention was her clothes. Though they were of simple design and seemed to be worn frequently, they were very well done and sturdy, no clumsy stitch or cut, she had a brown jacket over a light blue under coat and deep blue skirts. 

As a diplomat, Syldor noticed most things about the people around him through their clothing. Hers told a lot about her : both humble in her status and confident in her skills, her hairdo was common but graceful and personalized with the feathers, her way to distinguish herself from the others. Her shoes, though wet because of the rain outside, were of good leather, looked comfortable and were clean and well maintained. She was careful with her belongings and knew how to look in noble company. But still... the blue feathers and the obviously perfect tailoring of her clothes... Confidence. Definitely confidence.

And if he weren't wrong, he was fairly certain she was looking at him the same way he did at her. 

She slightly cocked her head to the side and folded her hands in front of her, waiting for his answer. Patience.

Syldor bit back an intrigued smile. Rare were the humans, especially non-noble ones, that made such a first impression on him.

"What are your conclusions?" He decided to be bold, provoke a reaction out of her.

She blinked, surprised, then smiled.

"My conclusions?" She asked politely, but in a way that left no room for doubt that she knew what he talked about.

"As an ambassador," he explained regardless, with a quirk of his eyebrow, "I meet with a lot of people, and I have the tendency to determine some informations about their life and personality through physical and clothing details. As a seamstress yourself, I suppose you'd do as much?"

She opened her eyes wide before chuckling shyly.

"Well," she said in a more relaxed way than previously, "when a client doesn't have any ideas of what they want, I can make suggestions according to what I see! It happens more often than you would think."

Syldor nodded, but he two was waiting for her answer. When she realized that, she fidgeted a bit before asking :

"Permission to be frank, sir?"

"Please."

"You are tired, in dire need of a long bath, because you are as stiff as an oak tree, you are not really careful with your clothes because you have many, -which is in my opinion, not an excuse to mistreat them- you are used to the gaze of others and show a professional façade in front of them while still knowing everything you need to know about them... but you are not used to see someone genuinely interested in your person, out of the business spectrum, at least."

Syldor didn't expect such honesty, and the fact that everything she was saying was accurate made him laugh in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, sir," she said with an apologetic smile, though it was not shameful. "You did allow me to be frank." 

"Worry not," he said with a calming gesture of his hand. "This is merely a refreshing opinion, to say the least. Elaina Deli, was it?"

"Yes! Nice to meet you."

"Syldor Vessar." He extended his hand towards her and she shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you."

It started off as friendship, with chats about the nobles she knew of while working on him, and he answered her questions about the fashion in Syngorn, since it was the first time working on Elven type of clothing. Syldor didn't remember the last time he enjoyed a true conversation without the stiffness of diplomacy to accompany him. Then at some point, the honesty, the jokes and the quiet laughs helping the process, a kind of intimacy grew between them. Then there was a dinner they had in his rooms, a kiss on her hand, one on his cheek, on his mouth, on her throat,... By the end of the week, he woke up to find her sitting naked under the blankets, working on the coat's seams, spread on her crossed legs. Her long brown hair was around her face and the daylight through the window fell on her hair and naked chest. It was quite a sight. And it went better when she noticed him stir under her, and she smiled at him. 

"Good morning, Syldor. Look, I'm almost done."

"Hmmm." He groaned a bit and turned on his side to look at her. "Then perhaps I should order another piece from you... hoping you'd stay a little longer..."

She laughed and a comfortable silence fell between them while he observed her and she finished her work. When she was done, she took the piece in her hands and held it high in front of her.

It was a dark green cloth, made of smooth cotton, sleeveless, stitched together with a golden threads, well cut and would fit finely on his shape. In less than a week she had completely embraced the elven way of clothing of Syngorn, made it her own and made this simple yet classy piece, and he was in awe.

"I'm thinking of adding some embroidery on the borders...," she mused, "to enhance the colors a bit, and it'll look amazing with your long black hair. Maybe I'll add pockets as well. Would you like pockets? It's always very nice to have some, very practical..."

"Pockets sound very nice indeed. That coat will be a marvel, Elaina."

The smiled she gave him was so bright it made his heart ache.

"However, Syldor," she said while standing up and putting the coat flat on a nearby chair. She stood there naked in front of the daylight, still beautiful but the seriousness on her face made him disregard that. "We must acknowledge the elephant in the room : what now?"

Syldor settled back on his pillow and thought for a bit.

"I have to go back to Syngorn."

"I know."

"Would you like to come with me, Elaina?" He regretted saying those words the moment they reached his mouth.

She looked at him, and laughed.

"Syldor, darling," she said with a smile so tender he wanted to kiss it. "You are very sweet. But you told me enough about the charming people in your city, and having a human woman as your companion won't do any good to you. Nor to me. This is not a good idea."

Gods, she was clever. That saved him from the earlier slip.

"I could suggest you to stay here." She added while sitting on the bed. "But..."

He made a face. 

"... an elven noble staying with a human woman in a human city a week only meeting her... People will talk!" she teased him, but he perceived the very slight bitterness in her voice. He reached for her hand, and squeezed it.

"I fought hard to have this situation in Syngorn, my dear. I cannot see myself abandoning it."

"I know. I feel the same. I love this job too much..."

She looked back at him and smiled. There was happiness and sadness in it.

"This was fun, Syldor Vessar. I loved every single moment of it."

"As did I. But it still can be, I'm leaving in just a week."

"You sly fox!" She laughed. And she leant on his mouth to kiss it sweetly. When she pulled away, she settled her elbow next to his face to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Will you be coming back here?"

He looked back, caressing her elbow. Not answering. Just looking at her green eyes. And then closed his eyes :

"I don't want to lie to you..."

"I know. I know...You're a busy man."

That sentence alone broke his heart. Oh damn him, for being the elf he was, obsessed with standing, a sickness he only realized possessed him the moment he met her! Her and her passion, her laugh, her green eyes... But even though he wanted to be with her...

His ambition was stronger still. And now, he hated himself for that. 

And so at the end of his stay, he loved her one last time, like a man possessed with love and despair both, and responded to her passion as it deserved to be.

And he left with not one but two coats. The green one and the red one. Both gorgeous, and he had to pay for only one. 

"So that you don't forget me." She had whispered with a last kiss.

And perhaps this had been the time out of too many. 

For he learnt only much later, when he had settled his position, but with no heir, with a letter from her, when they had not written to each other in years. 

So he came in person. Surprised her by doing so. And met his children. 

Elaina, ten years after their meeting, had some wrinkles here and there but was as beautiful as she was before, if not more. She opened her green eyes wide when she saw him at her door.

"Pelor's grace... Syldor... I didn't expect you to..."

"Good afternoon, Elaina." That was much colder than what he intended. "I received your letter."

She frowned lightly. But a bitter smile appeared on her mouth. 

"I gathered that much. Good afternoon to you too. Do come in."

Her house was different from the last time he visited it. A lot of things were missing. She had changed her workshop into a room for two beds that barely fitted in it. But the inside was decorated with thousands of small delightful things, and colorful fabrics hanging around the ceiling. It was messy but cozy. Some furniture and paintings she used to hang around the walls were gone. The carpets as well. The small house was both fuller and emptier at the same time.

She was visibly working when he knocked at her door. The board were she kept her orders in check was full and she only had two crossed out. This was unlike her. She used to hate being late in her orders. And according to the dates and the deadlines... things weren't doing very well, it seemed.

She moved the fabric she was working on from the main table and took them to her room and closed the door behind her. She then went straight to the kitchen without giving him a look and took a kettle to start boiling some water. 

"Black tea, as usual?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You don't have to."

"Black tea it is."

He couldn't hide his smile. Patient. Stubborn.

While the water boiled, she sighed and put her hands on her hips. She turned around to pull a chair for him and gestured towards it as she sat face to face with him. A heavy silence fell. Uncomfortable. So very unlike the ones they shared ten years ago.

"Where are they?" He asked as softly as he could.

She settled her forehead in her hand, her elbow on the table. Now Syldor could clearly see the deep fatigue on her face. 

"Outside, playing, like the little mischiefs they are..."

She had a humorless laugh and settled her chin on her palm to stare at him. He held her gaze. She was studying him. He did the same.

She was in her working clothes, simple long skirt, her ball of needles attached around her left wrist, her hair was longer and assembled in a messy bun. He saw some white streaks in her dark mane. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she could use a good night of sleep. A proper one. 

"So?" She asked while getting up and reaching for the kettle. "What are your conclusions?"

This brought him ten years back when he asked her this very question. 

"May I be frank?"

"Always." She answered softly.

He sighed. 

"Elaina. You need to rest."

She laughed. It was not as delightful as it used to be. It was tired, weary... For one fleeting moment he wished he could kiss the fatigue away from her eyes. She used to do the same for him. That was but for a fleeting moment. 

She took two cups, some tea she folded in thin paper, put it inside, and poured the hot water in them. One was chipped, she took it for herself, and gave him the other. She was still chuckling while sitting back on her chair.

"Thank you for stating the obvious darling... But to be honest, this situation became this way only a few months ago. Do you remember my gambling of a father I told you about?"

He nodded. 

"This is those debt problems you told me about in the letter, is it?"

"Yes, well as a matter of fact, he died. And thus I inherited all of his fortune, which is non-existant, and all of his debts. I met with all of his creditors some were understanding, and just ordered a cloth for me to make. This is mostly why I have more orders on my board. But some others... want liquidity. And I have nothing to pay them with. The money I make, though decent, is not enough to pay it all back... and taking care of the twins..."

She sighed deeply, leant on her elbows and looked around with a sad smile. 

"I sold so many things, Syldor, almost sold my mare, which I need to go to some noble houses when they ask for me..."

She looked back up to him, and he saw she was almost crying. Her voice was wavering. But it wasn't out of sadness :

"I am so ashamed for asking your help for this... I thought I would be able to handle it all, without asking for anything. I even know some women my age, with more children, that can do it, but this was the last straw... And I'm in a stalemate..."

"Elaina," he interrupted softly. "They're my children as well, aren't they? Why wouldn't I want to help?"

Relief came to her face as swiftly as he left, overcame by a whole new wave of bitterness. She took a spoon to take out the tea bags out of their cups. She averted her gaze from his.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done? Come here and live with me? Bring me back to your home town and face the jeering of your people? Take them away from me to face that same fate?"

"I could've protected you! All of you!"

She shook her head and her smile was so sad...

"No, you don't understand. No one can protect anyone from the mockery, never truly. I learnt that well over the last ten years. What my sweetlings and I faced here made me understand. It takes time but they finally understood. I live among the commoners, Syldor. What makes us accept the other is their utility to the community. Me and my children could fend for ourselves because we were working. At the end, I had people helping me. And they're not the only half-elves in town, thank the gods... But you Syldor, you live in the leading class. Where only standing and bloodline matter. Nothing will ever count more than them being half-elves, whatever they do at that age."

Syldor was silent for a long moment. She was right. But he still wanted to believe he could've done something.

"You live alone with them."

"Yes."

"After all this time... you never accepted someone else...?"

Her smile. It was sad at first. But then she looked back at him out of the corner of her eye, with such a tenderness, trying to hide her smile in her palm. She was blushing. And she was beautiful. She merely shrugged at his question. The most adorable of gestures.

"And did you?" She asked, daring.

He chuckled sadly. Gave her back a shrug of his own and she laughed again. 

"Elaina." He said after a moment. "I still I could've done something. I wish I knew about them sooner. I could've helped you with the money, I would've visited..."

"Really? You never took the time after you left. You're a busy man."

For several years after he left from Byroden, he only remembered her as a delightful woman from a town, and nothing more, and he became so busy he forgot about her altogether. Except when he was wearing her coats, and it's always sweet nostalgia. Every time he swore he would write to her. And every time, he forgot. And before he knew it, it was ten years. And ten years, for a human, was a lot. For an elf, it was merely a snap in time. And he realized now, how mistaken he was, and how much he missed. He should've visited. He had all the time in the world. But she didn't. Now it was his turn to be ashamed. 

"I am sorry..."

"For what, darling? You wouldn't be the first to do that."

"I should've done better. But... I can do better..."

He was interrupted by two pairs of loud steps clacking on the pavement and giggles and mocking voices chatting loudly. 

"Mom!" A young voice called. 

"Stubby, wait! That horse isn't hers, she has a guest!"

"Oh shit!"

Elaina rolled her eyes and got up to open the door in front of two little half-elf children, surprising them both. Identical, black hair and black eyes, pale skin and little pointy ears. One was wearing a blue dress and dark pants, the other was wearing a dark green tunic and a brown jacket. All tailored by their mother undoubtedly. One was wearing a ponytail, the other a braid. 

"Vex." Elaina admonished while looking at the one in blue. "Language."

"Err... I mean : "Oh dear!""

Elaina raised her eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

"Close enough."

"Who's this, Mom?" The boy asked with intrigued eyes resting on him.

She sighed, not answering immediately. Then ushered them in and placed a hand on each one's shoulder. 

"This is Vex'ahlia, and this is Vax'ildan."

They mumbled a "pleased to meet you" in perfect synchronisation. Elven names... Elaina was thoughtful. She must have chosen them just in case. They looked at each other and elbowed the other before being tsked by their mother, and they stood straight.

These two were going to be trouble...

"Vex, Vax, I present you your father, Syldor Vessar, Ambassador of Syngorn."

"Nice to meet you both, Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan." Syldor nodded, ignoring the raised eyebrows of Elaina in front of his formality. In the unknown, it was his only lifeboat.

The two children stared at him for an awkwardly long time, dumbfounded then at their mother, then back at him. And while Vax frowned with wariness, Vex was in awe.

"Well shit." Vax stated, before being swatted behind his head by his mother for bad language. "Ouch. Sorry."

"It's Father?!" Vex exclaimed. "It's really Father? Oh wow... He looks so cool!"

"Don't let that fool you, darling. He can be quite passionate when he wants."

Syldor straight up blushed at that, and tried to hide it in his palm. She could be such a tease, and she precisely choose to talk like this in front of the children! The twins took their sit around the table and they talked.

The meeting went well for the most part. As their mother was, the twins were witty and sharp, they had nothing to be envious of the elven children in Syngorn. They knew how to read, write, count, how to read a map, a bit of the geography of Tal'Dorei, how to talk properly to nobility and how to talk amiably with their fellow commoners, and they could hold themselves while eating, sitting straight, hands on the table, waiting for the adults to ask them a question before talking... Vex'ahlia was very curious, and asked many questions, as politely as she could, trying hard not to be too excited. Vax'ildan was more discreet, observed him for a long time while he was talking, but not in a way that he felt embarrassed about it, he asked some questions as well, but more out of suspiciousness than curiosity. He could respect that, he was a stranger to them after all. Elaina raised them well. 

He negotiated with her until the late in the night. The twins were in bed by that time. At the end she was crying, but she still nodded when he said that it was for the best, that she would see them again when they would grow up. They ended up sharing a bottle of Snow Mead, and she laughed bitterly when she said she was glad she didn't sell that. She'd been saving it for guests. She started to talk, and he listened. She said she was seeing his face every time they came up to her, and she loved them for that, it was a reminder, though sometimes it was hurting. She said that they were the best part in her life, the most adorable of children, wanting so hard to help their mother, they had both learnt how to sew a bit because they wanted to help her, bless their heart. When work was becoming too hard, they busted in the house with joy and stories to tell, and they shared the words while doing so, and they kept her going. Sometimes they would make pranks and tell her about it and make her laugh before she scolded them.

She cried herself to sleep, and Syldor carried her into her room and put her on her bed. He pushed some locks away from her face, with a last kiss on her forehead, then went putting the fabrics she had put away back on the table. He left the small house with determination in his steps. 

They will do fine in Syngorn, he decided. He would protect them and they would face the mockery with dignity. As would he. As their mother did. 

 

Now. Their mother was dead. They were gone to find her and she was dead. Now he knew he made mistakes with them. He should've taken cere of them, as she did, and not assume that they would be able to handle themselves, as the elven children usually didn't need it. Maybe this was why Syngorn was so rotten in their ideas. There was no caring, because they assumed the children could fend for themselves.

He tried as best as he could to make them comfortable : hiring understanding and patients tutors, defending the humans during parties with all the diplomacy he could muster and he fought hard to prove that things could be fruitful between the humans and the elves. But he worked so hard he didn't see what was happening in his own home, and how distressed they felt. 

He would make it up to them. He was their only home, and he would make up for his mistakes, and welcome them as he should've had. With the same love Elaina showed and raised them with...

But...

Months passed, the scouts came back some time ago and no news about the twins. And after more months, they were nowhere near Syngorn. He feared for the worst but Tirelda pointedly reminded him that the scouts would've found their bodies by now, if they truly were dead.

So... they truly were not coming back. They didn't consider this place home. And now everyone was talking about them and him... 

He wasted his chance, he realized with horror and despair. But anger and spite made him think that so did they. He was ready to forgive everything they'd done, while hoping they would forgive him as well and start anew. 

No? Well good for them! So be it. There would be no Vessar twins anymore. He will continue his work, prove that the humans were worth it, in memory of Elaina. But they were dead to him. Wasn't it what they wished for in the first place? For him to forget about them? Good. Consider it done.

They will be fine on their own. And so would he. Still... He prayed for them one last time...

And gods forgive him, he prayed for Elaina as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was longer than I expected. Again, I took a lot of liberty with Elaina dearest. So far, the only thing we knew about her was that she had black hair, managed to seduce the fucking cold wall that is Syldor and have his children, an also, she is a seamstress, because Liam apparently said in Talks Machina. I wasn't even planning on writing something about her! But it just made sense. So I even added her in the tags. We'll see how it goes!  
> I keep thinking I'm making Syldor nicer than he actually is...  
> Your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syngorn after Emon

When he heard of their success in Emon, after they met with him again, he started to truly realize they were not playing around. 

Just like that they uncovered a plot inside the royal family in Emon, proceeded to fight a demon that had pocessed them, saved the royal children and Uriel himself, and were thanked by him by being now part of the Tal Dorei council, had their own keep being built outside of the city walls, and assisted to a parade given in their honor. 

The general feeling among the elves in Syngorn when hearing this was accurately described as :

_What the absolute fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we went from long to SHORT in the bat of an eye. But i started to write this and it was just waaaay too good not to post right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velora discovers diplomacy. For a seven year-old.

When Velora defended her brother and sister for the first time, she came back home with disheveled hair and clothes, nail scrapes all over her face and her knuckles red for having punched someone. He sighed.

This looked way too familiar. 

But... she needed to be punished of course. But maybe... 

He realized he was looking at her in a very focused way. And that seemed to make her uncomfortable. 

"Velora, come with me." 

They went to their small library, and Syldor went straight up to the middle shelf, Velora following him with lacking enthusiasm. 

"Velora, do you know about diplomacy?" He asked while looking for the book he wanted.

"It's what you do, Father." She answered gingerly.

"Right, but what do you know of it?"

"It's... a lot of talking?"

"Well..." he chuckled. "In a way it is, yes. But I will tell you something that I learnt when I started to want to do this job, is that when there isn't violence, there's diplomacy. Or ... talking, if you would."

She smiled shyly when he turned his head to her using her definition of the word. He finally found the book, it was thin, and the cover was old. 

"Darling," he said the word he started to use with her, the habit of Devana. "You punched someone. What would you call this behavior?"

Her face transformed into a pout. 

"They insulted Vex and Vax. They deserved it."

"And perhaps they did. But what would you call this?"

He waited for her answer with a patience he didn't know he had.

"Violence," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"It was violence," she stated more clearly.

"Indeed. Violence," he nodded. "Perhaps your classmate deserved it, but it's not the point. If you ever wish to follow in your father's footsteps, or even if you don't, for that matter, you must learn that violence, first, isn't the only response, and second, isn't always the best response. Sometimes, you just have to find the right words."

"But it's not easy," she complained.

"I know. Trust me, I know that very well," he sighed before going on. "But that's because violence is always easier. However, you must never resort to insult someone back. Insulting is the violence of the words. And sometimes when you know the person, insults can hurt very deeply. In a way even you would not wish for your classmate."

Vex'ahlia's letter when they left was devoid of clear insults, he realized. But it had hurt... still to this day it was resting under a few papers in his personal drawer. He kept it as a reminder... 

Velora frowned, seeming a bit confused. 

"Here," he handed her the book. "Open it to the first page and read the first line out loud."

Velora did as she was told :

"A diplomat..." she started carefully and slowly, "is a person who can tell you..." she smiled then, "... who can tell you to go to hell in such a tac... tactful manner that you would find yourself looking forward with pleasure to making the trip."

She giggled and this made Syldor smile. 

"This was one of the first thing I learnt when I started working for this position."

"I like it, it's funny!"

"It is. But that's not the only thing I learnt from this book. Now because using violence on your classmate was a very bad decision, as most decisions that resort to it are, your punishment will be to read this book until you understand the importance of diplomacy. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, papa."

He raised an eyebrow at her use of his early monicker. She realized she slipped and straightened to look more dignified. As much as a child of seven could, at least.

"I mean... Yes, Father."

"Good girl." He chuckled.

He hesitated for a second and kissed the top of her head. She stilled under his touch but it was out of surprise. Syldor knew he wasn't very physical in the way he showed his love to his child. But as he was starting to pay more attention to her, he did those gestures more spontaneously.

"Now. Use the time you are grounded to study this, am I clear?"

"I'm still grounded?"

"I sure hope you are, Velora! The use of violence is strictly forbidden with your fellow classmates, if it's not in jest!" 

He congratulated himself for resisting the urge to laugh in front of her pout. He still had an image of authority to uphold.

 

Thus Syngorn heard of Vox Machina for the first time, and of the half-elves Vex'ahlia, the clever and fair black-haired maiden with her deadly bow and armored bear, and her twin brother Vax'ildan, the brave rogue even darker and silent than the shadows themselves, always with wits and tricks up his sleeves, they stayed surprised for a long time.

The twins had always made sure to stay in the memory of every damn children in the city, especially the ones that made the mistake to talk about their mother and lineage in a... depreciative way. 

And now that all this generation was all grown up, the scoffs and the surprised comments around Syldor were numerous. He had no idea they could be able to arouse so many reactions, and so many different ones at that while still being so far away.

"Then again!" someone said trying to gain the upper hand in this situation. "The humans are so easy to impress! No wonder they became this popular..."

"I wonder indeed..." Syldor had answered with a voice that sounded almost amused to others. "'Tis true that they are many, those who can stand up to a demon and save a king and Queen. I suppose we could all here pretend the same, now could we?"

The silence that fell at the table was terribly satisfying and Syldor enjoyed it far too much. He always liked pointing out how lazy the nobles in Syngorn could get. Like so many nobles in Exandria, they preferred to rest on their privileges and blood line without ever working to achieve their ambitions, if they had any. And he was so used to their behavior it became a sport of a sort.

But what made him realize the influence they could have on the city was when Velora and her friends were readily playing "Vox Machina" in his garden. They were always fighting against a team of other noble children, that were playing classical elven heroes. _Her_ team was playing Vox Machina. She was proudly playing Vax, and screaming "SNEAK ATTACK" every time she attacked someone. Her best friend Lata was playing Vex, and the others were playing the gnomes, then the arcane dragonborn then the barbarian Goliath, and even the damn bear... 

"Vax is a guy!" Someone of the opposite team protested. "You can't play him!"

"I can!" Velora opposed. "Because I'm the sneakiest!" 

"No you're not! You scream every time before you attack!"

"It's a warning! That's because I'm polite," Velora went on undisturbed, and he heard the distant laugh of Devana.

"Yes but you're brother isn't! Because he's a half-breed!!"

Every kid in the garden then went dead silent and there was some "oooooo" whispered and hissed among them. 

Oh. He had to see this.

He got up from his desk and went towards Devana, who had her hand in front of her mouth, behind the window.

"Oh dear..." she said when she saw him coming behind her. "Darling, I'm afraid we must stop them before we are faced with a diplomatic crisis of the utmost importance..."

"Let her deal with this..." Syldor said after a moment while wrapping his arm around her waist absentmindedly. "I'm curious to see how she will respond."

"Why?" his wife asked after a short worried silence.

"Because I recently introduced her to the early concept of diplomacy. And the importance of not surrendering to violence. I want to know if she learnt the lesson..."

The silence among the children was still going and they were now being fidgety. Velora, to their surprise, laughed. 

"Well yeah! But at least _he_ gets the job done!!"

Others oooooooooh floated around them, this time more enthusiastic.

"But you're still a girl!!" the other answered.

"That won't bother him!! He'll like it!"

"You don't know that!"

"I know that better than you! Because he's my brother not yours!"

And her declaration was punctuated by a clever "Boom!!" from Lata.

"But if you want, I can stop being polite! And I'm going to kill every single one of you and you will never see me coming!"

"Psh! Dare!"

"Challenge accepted!" 

And the war went on. This time, Velora wasn't screaming "sneak attack" and one time out of two, she surprised her opponents. 

Syldor smiled in Devana's shoulder.

"Aw. Father is proud!" she giggled.

"Father is very proud. But I still can't get any work done with this ruckus. Why must they be so noisy?"

"They're children, darling dear," Devana admonished, with a peck on his chick. "They have a lot of energy to spend. But I'll tell them to tone it down a bit."

Syldor turned his head on her shoulder to observe her. _Everything is so much easier with her here_ , he thought. _I would be a mess without you. Without the both of you..._

Then he stared at his child and her friends playing like hyenas in the garden. And he realized that this... was also the result of the twins's actions...

In a few years they did more than he ever could in his whole career. 

He was tremendously jealous. And oh so tremendously proud. And Velora was their ally, she would connect her generation to interspecies groups, helping one another... and she was only seven. At least her mind wasn't tainted by the prejudices. Like his was. 

But he was working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute. I liked writing cute stuff. Honestly after writing Elaina's chapter, I was kinda bummed. But I just needed to write about Velora, this little sunshine of an elf, and now I'm alright. Isn't she amazing...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Syldor and fam, during the Chroma Conclave, the first time the Critters ever see Syldor. Also, Percival's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's long. But it's one of my favorite scenes in the whole Campaign 1, and I wanted to do it justice. It's dialogues you probably heard already, and know quite well if you're used to watch it again and again like me. But I still hope bringing up Syldor's POV will be enjoyable enough to rediscover that scene. I hope you enjoy! And tell me what you think, when you have a moment!

When the Chroma Conclave attacked Emon, it took only one day for Syngorn to transplane into the Feywild, leaving a good part of their army near Fort Daxio, and Tal'Dorei to an even more terrible fate... 

Then barely a few weeks later, they appeared. Almost out of nowhere. Vox Machina just knocked at their door, while Syngorn was in the Feywilde. 

Devana had opened the door to find them all and their band of misfits. With guards behind them. Gods above and below, did they absolutely have to come here? Was that necessary for them to come straight to this house? His house? Were they even aware of what's happening and...

Of course. Of course they were aware. They were in Emon when the dragons attacked. Truth be told, he thought they were dead. But he never had the time to mourn, there was so much to do, so much to organize, never had he been submerged by so much work before, he barely had the time to eat or to see his wife and child in his own home. Velora, like the adorable girl she was, asked him everyday if she could help him, and just that gave him strength to keep on. 

There had been no news of Uriel, no news of their army, no news of anybody whatsoever. And yet here they were. Standing at his door. With guards behind them. And the twins as nervous as ever. He wanted to laugh. Always showing up when they are least expected.

Again they were here and would test his credibility in the eye of his peers, that was so precious for his work. Even away from him, they would make it difficult, weren't they? 

He sighed and looked at them through the window of his office. They looked... okay. Tired, but fine. New outfits, new weapons and... a new friend, so it seemed. A young white-haired young human, who was looking around with his chin high. By his attitude, he immediately guessed that he was from nobility. The Dragonborn and the cleric were missing. 

Devana had no choice but to let them in. Although he suspected that even with the inevitable awkwardness this meeting was going to provoke, she was hungry for some company. That was something other than the rare elves of the city that would come to visit, or the ones that came to see him personally, or her husband, himself, that was cold and tired at best at night. 

He had a bitter smile. He had one more thing to take care of before facing them, she could handle them just fine. She was already starting to answer their introductions with her own amused comments.

"Is Velora here?" he heard Vex'ahlia ask at some point, almost shyly.

"She's in her room," Devana replied. "I can call for her if you want to see her."

"Oh yes, please."

He then heard Devana calling Velora and little legs running down the stairs and some gasps and chatter, sometimes loud, the bellowing voice of the Goliath and Velora's youthful and cheerful one helping in that, sometimes quiet, with words exchanged with awkward or playful tones. 

He is used to silence. Devana always respected that and made sure to never make too much noise while he was working. And it had been a long time since Velora invited her friends over to their home. 

Now there was chatter outside of his door, normal chatter. It didn't sound quite like the elven kind of chatter, it was boisterous, bold and various, each individual had their own specific tone and voice... And... it felt odd, and awkward... but not unwelcome. He was an ambassador, he met with almost all the species that roamed on Exandria. But those type of gatherings were not the kind he was used to. It was unfamiliar terrain. But it was also... in a manner of speaking... refreshing. Dared he say.... hopeful?

But even though he knew Devana and Velora could use that distraction, he could not. There was too much to be done. It was more a waste of time than anything. He sighed. He had to focus on this list, so he could meet with them and be done with it. 

Behind the door, he heard the giggle of Velora. And another one he recognized as Vex'ahlia's. 

... 

Maybe he could take his time with this list... Not for too long... Just for a bit.

 

"So," Vex'ahlia said with more relief in her voice now than he ever heard before, "you intend to go back? You're amassing this army to go back and join the fight..."

"That is exactly what we're doing." he affirmed. 

Briefly, he saw the twins glance at each other and the other members of the group, they exchanged triumphant smiles while he explained their situation. Such relief could only come from people who saw evil from up close and who, for the first time in a while, finally found someone on their side, wiling to fight. 

"That's... wonderful news." Vex said finally, looking back at him. 

"Good. Why are you here?"

"We are on a very similar range of business, to be honest."

The white-haired boy just spoke up, his voice was surprisingly deeper than what he expected. His blue eyes were amiable and he wore an affable smile, pushing back his glasses up his nose with a practiced finger. The way the behavior shifted among the group was telling. He was the kind of person they'd be glad to let do the talking. He could see that with the twins as well. It was strange to see Vex'ahlia leaving the talking to someone else. 

He would soon understand why.

"And you are?"

Small knowing smiles appeared on all of their mouths and Syldor felt like he made a mistake when he was just asking for his name. 

"Ah yes," His smile was humble. His eyes were not. "Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of the royal house of Whitestone, representative of man's world, here on very important business dealing with dragons."

Undoubtedly, the human was comfortable. To be frank, Syldor met with a lot of nobles, all of them different. But there was a majority of human nobles that seemed to rely only on their title and its importance when people were pronouncing it. They were not always working for it, and lacked integrity.

He heard of Whitestone before though he quite forgot about it in the last years that passed after the tragic death of the previous rulers -apparently not all of them perished-. And he had other businesses to attend to. He never met them, nor did he meet with the ones that took care of Whitestone in the mean time, but he did hear that the Lords and Ladies of Whitestone, the De Rolos, had been some of the rare fews that had integrity. 

This boy seemed to be at ease with his title, with his birth, a quiet confidence he recognized well for being the type he himself mastered, plus a snarky humor, said with a light polite voice, and a sharp mind. But it was also clear he was not confident in just his title. His fingers were callous, his clothes slightly dirty, save for the blue ascot around his neck. This was also a world where only rich and scholars could afford glasses, and according to his behavior, if one knew how to look between the lines, he was more inclined to show the latter rather than the former. He was knowledgeable and wanted to show it, was ready to put his hands to work and to dirty himself if needed be. So he was not the kind that believed only in politeness and nobility. 

He did not know how old the human exactly was. The hair was awfully distracting in that matter. But he made sure to forget about it. This kind of talk could not afford to take age into account. Clearly his name was not the only thing he seemed to be at ease with. 

Well...

He still had to admit. The name was impressive. 

"We are looking for some objects : a few things that may help us in our fight against those dragons that have attacked us," the young noble went on, undisturbed. "We've already made headway against them, and we've already made headway on our quest to destroy them. Any help that your wonderful city could provide us would be most agreeable." He punctuated his words with a polite smile.

Syldor managed to hide the curve of his lips. He was good. In an infuriating and arrogant kind of way. _Youth..._

"Well." He said with a stern voice, so he could pour some cold water on said arrogance. "We currently have all of our resources engaged in our plans of attack. There is not much we could offer you other than, if you wish to stay here within the city, we could provide a place to sleep, food, and when the time is right you may join our ranks into the fray."

"We've come to the Feywild for something specific." Vex'ahlia interrupted in a tone that highly suggested he was not the reason for their presence here.

"We're trying to get to the Shademirk Bog." The Druid girl said in a calmer voice.

That... _What?_

"Why on Earth would you be heading to the Shademirk?" He asked, trying to control the incredulity in his voice, exchanging a skeptical glance with Devana.

This was not the time to go about the Feywild and explore its darkest places! Had their sense of priority gone askew?!

"We're looking for the Bow of Fenthras. It supposedly lives inside of a cancerous tree."

There was a pause where he considered the girl who was so earnest and serious in her explanation. Criticizing her right now might not be the best course of action.

"Right, well. Good luck with that." he said almost dismissively.

"Do you think it's possible?" Vex'ahlia asked carefully.

He looked at her, and knew disapproval was on his face by the look on hers. But it was best to make sure they set their efforts into concrete purposes and not into legends. And the Shademirk was a dangerous place. Maybe he needed to be harsh.

"I think it's a fool's errand to chase a fleeting rumor into a location that is known to devour and destroy anyone who steps within its bounds. But by all means, you've always been ones seeking the darkness."

"He and I are wearing fleeting rumors." Vax'ildan said, with a bit of impatience, pointing at his feathery black armor, and the gigantic knuckles on the Goliath's hands. He gestured towards the bard with his chin. "That one's got one hidden up his butt."

The bard gave a perfectly innocent smile and wave that made his friends snicker around him. To his annoyance, Velora was among them. 

Seeing this, Vex'ahlia pulled her from her sit next to Devana who was trying to shush her, and sat her on her lap, hugging her close and resting her chin on her head. Both sisters shared a laugh when Velora stuck her tongue at her mother, Vax gave them a small smile. Suddenly, it was as if none of them had been raised apart from each other. Velora welcomed their affection, like a thirsty plant welcoming rain. That sight hit him hard.

Even though Velora had many friends and fought with many more children, as the feisty little girl she was, she was very lonely in this home, wasn't she... 

The tender smile on Devana's face showed that she probably shared his opinion on the matter. Seeing Velora like this was a balm to their hearts. 

Truly, when the twins appeared, he never quite knew whether it was good or bad. 

"Syldor," Vax said finally, he stared straight into his eyes, and honestly, it was surprising to see him like this. Vax was never keen on meeting eyes, or at least his. When his brazenness wasn't giving him trouble, he hated attracting attention on him, and avoided eye contact often. He looked serious, focused, determined. "We have killed two of these dragons already."

There was a pause.

That made him chuckle dryly. The lie could've hardly been more blatant. But the boy went on, relentless, with his calm and quiet voice. It made him think back.

"Nothing could please me more to hear that you are amassing forces here to go back ; that is possibly the greatest thing I've ever heard you say to me."

He glanced up his cup of tea, trying to hide the quiet shock that he felt coming on his face. 

_Truly...?_ He always felt like he was cold towards them, that he admitted. But hearing Vax say it is probably not the best way to realize it. 

Thinking about them brought the fatigue back in his limbs, in his eyes and tongue, and this meeting full of tension and sentences was doing nothing to deter it. He just remembered he hadn't sleep last night. He brought his hand to his eyes and scrubbed them with his fingers, feeling a headache coming along all the frowning. Impatience and tension started to swell inside of him and he was trying hard making his voice as even as possible. 

"Look. There are a lot of pieces at work here. If you have your own path, by all means. And while I have heard of some of your exploits, and I am quite impressed, I hate to be blunt, but it's difficult and strange to mingle family new and old. Your presence here brings up difficult memories for me."

Vex'ahlia tilted her head on the side, with fake pity all over her face.

"Oh, you poor man."

"Don't worry," Vax said bringing up a hand in front of her sister and giving her a pointed look. But his gaze when his eyes met back with his own, was not devoid of cold harshness. As were the words he pronounced next, though his voice was as soft and quiet as ever. "We're not here to look for family. That would entail some amount of investment on either our side or yours. There is clearly none. We are here to do business. Do you know where the bog is?"

He stared at him for a few seconds in front his resigned, cold but awfully true statement. Although Devana looked like she wanted to protest but she said nothing, focusing on her tea and stirring it. Fighting the awkwardness. And failing.

"Yes," he answered finally. "It is duskward of here."

Every member of the group either groaned, rolled their eyes or face palmed, almost at the same time. 

"Duskward," the bard said with a dry irony.

"Fucking shit," the Goliath growled.

"It's like being in a ship forever," the druid said, throwing her hands up with impatience. 

He sighed and set on explaining to them Syngorn's plan for the next few weeks, told them how they intended to join with the troops of Fort Daxio, or rather what was left of them, and attack Thordak directly, assuring them that he's not the first red dragon to plague this land and who had been defeated. 

After a very helpful intervention of the Goliath about fighting dragons, that almost made him want to gouge his eye out and throw them away from the man so he couldn't see him, the De Rolo spoke up again, unperturbed by the tension, seemingly.

"In the interest of dealing with Thordak, we are going to need access to libraries, any of your people who may know something about this big, and accommodations befitting those of us who are titled." 

He punctuated his demand with a polite smile, and he was pretty sure that he could see in the corner of his vision a positively radiant Vex'ahlia, who now seemed to enjoy this talk and the way the human handled it a bit too much to his taste. 

"As well as access to some part of the city, we need to search for some items before we set out." the bard added hurriedly.

"Also, it would be nice to find shelter for those of us who are not titled." the druid said while giving a pointed look at the human, who quirked an eyebrow at her and seemed utterly unapologetic. 

"And I had asked for an oolong tea!" the bard demanded with such insolence he was ready to throw his own beverage to his face. 

He couldn't remember the last time he talked to people this infuriating.

"This is technically what you do though, isn't it?" the white-haired boy asked, never parting with his smile.

He addressed him with complacency, and it was oddly more irritating than with any other human nobles he met before. 

"I can give you a letter that will grant you access to a few of our general storehouses. However, most of you are outsiders and others have been... ostracized in their own right."

Not giving the time for Vex to snap back, De Rolo went on :

"But you will respect titled entry. Those of us who are court can converse with court."

Okay. That's it. It was time for him to understand who his betters was right now.

"Your title, your court, is unfamiliar with me," he almost hissed, "I doubt it will hold sway within this town, in this city, in this entire realm. But you speak of great importance, are you the leader of this troop, he who brings up words of courts and titles?"

His thick eyebrows were raised amiably, he looked at his friends who just shrugged, unbothered by the question. Truly, a strange group they were.

"For the moment, why not? I will say I know Syngorn by reputation, and by reputation you are known for your manners, and any kingdom should be measured by manners as the currency that is the easiest to come across."

He was truly good with this, wasn't he. But so was he. 

"Manners, by the way," he answered, "are extremely effective in times of peace. This is not one of those times. However, I appreciate that you at least acknowledge the way things sometimes work."

The smirk on the boy face showed he acknowledged his discrete compliment. Satisfied by his point at the moment, he turned back to the twins.

"So, daughter. Son. What else do you need of me?"

"Honestly?" Vax shrugged. "Nothing."

"We don't need or want anything from you," Vex bit back, in a much more sour way than her brother.

"Yet you still came to my home." he reminded her sharply.

"Oh well, yeah," now she shrugged, but her pout showed she was still cross. "We got what we wanted which is access to the city."

"We're not here to be friends or rekindle anything," Vax said with his usual categorical resigned wording that made him so uneasy, even though they spoke of a truth he knew all too well. "But it seems like we want the same thing in a roundabout way. We want to end these dragons. We want to return the world to what it once was. Any help you can give in spite of our past, in spite of all the bullshit between us will be appreciated by more than she and I."

Devana winced at the crass wording and glanced at Velora who seemed to play with Vex's braid. But he knew she was listening closely. She had a pensive, sad look on her face. Did not even seem to pay attention to the bad words themselves. She looked up slightly to her brother with distressed eyes. She seemed to want to reach out and prove him that, no, she wanted to rekindle. Wouldn't he like to rekindle with her?

"We know you have no love for us." Vex said quietly, her voice trembling. "Think of those you do love." She hugged her sister closer and Velora looked up with her worried eyes and grasped her arms with her hands, trying to bring her comfort, support. "Don't you want to make her safe?"

How? How could they come here and break him with such words? How could they break themselves with such words? How could they break their little sister with such words? He could see that on their faces, their desperation, their bitterness, and he found the same feeling within himself. 

"That's exactly what I intend to do," he assured, determined to shake off this feeling. "If you wish to help with that, then so be it. I'll pull what I can within the city. Just... leave me to my business, please."

He felt his shoulders falling and tried to bring them back up but failed miserably. His headache was murdering his thinking, and the tension in the room did nothing to make it better. 

"This is a greater threat than we've ever faced in our lifetime," he said, his voice heavy with fatigue, "and many of those in this city have lived quite a while. We have to do things right. Don't be foolish. Too many lives have been lost at the hands of these dragons, some closer than others."

He felt the whole group sigh at the same time, and it seemed they knew all too clearly what he was talking about. How old all of them were, to see this kind of things this early? Compared to him they were children! But yet here they were. Armed, ready to do anything even the craziest of quests. They were hanging on any kind of hope. Unlike him, pragmatic and unimpressed Syldor Vessar. He felt jealous of their earnestness. 

But they are not playing around, he reminded himself. Vex's voice spoke up, softly and careful:

"Do you know if anyone that has traversed more of the Feywild, that would know what we might expect?"

"One who's seen the most would be the High Warden. I could probably get you passage to see her but you're going to be heavily guarded."

Vex and Vax nodded, at least remembering that from their stay in Syngorn.

"Will that suffice?"

"It will," the twins said in perfect synchronisation. That made him smile slightly. He poured some more tea for himself, and thought about what they said. Perhaps, it was no lie, then? After all, reports said they there was one dragon that fell. That could've been done with the determination of the people of the whole city. But to think they were the one who actually did it?

"Two dragons you said you've killed?"

"That's right," Vax affirmed.

"More than that, isn't it?" Vex turned nonchalantly towards her friends while asking this, he tried hard not to spit his tea. She asked that as if it was something trivial to fight dragons!!

"Of the Conclave," the Goliath reminded.

"Of the Conclave, we killed two," she confirmed with her chin up.

"Which ones?"

"Umbrasyl." So it was truly them. They've actually fought the biggest dragon of Thordak's lieutenants. They were the ones that freed Westrun. "And," she wondered, "What was the other one?"

Vax seemed focused on him but turned then to his sister :

"Blitzen?"

"Blitzen, Donner? What was the name of the other one? Oh it was General Krieg!"

"Yeah that one," the druid recalled.

"The blue one." 

Thank the gods he finished the tea in his mouth or he truly would've spat it out. _General Krieg of Emon? What was going on?!_ True enough it had been a while since the man disappeared, but he was a _dragon_?! And part of the Conclave?!

"We thought so little of him we didn't even remember his name," the bard boasted painfully.

"Brimscythe," Vax finally said snapping his fingers.

"Brimscythe! That's the one," confirmed the druid again.

"But also we respected him enough to learn his name," the bard added quickly.

"Well your story has charm. I have to admit, I have gotten word of at least one dragon felled on the other side."

The druid searched in her pouch and pulled out a black shiny tooth out of it, almost as big as her own palm and threw it at him. He caught it and examined it. He could feel the wide eyes of Devana fixed on it and the gasp of awe in Velora's voice.

"That's the result of the doings of your children," the druid said with her chin up and a smile. "You should be very proud."

He looked at the tooth. Then back at the girl. Her own smile was proud but she was also looking at him with such earnestness it could pass as a form of... encouragement. Then back at the twins. He thought they'd still be looking at him but they both had their face down, one could've said they looked ashamed but he would wager more on looking... almost shy. Vex'ahlia was tucking a strand of hair behind her sister's ear, Vax'ildan crossing and uncrossing his fingers awkwardly...

"I am proud." They looked up from the corner of their eyes. He thought he saw Vex tightening her embrace around Velora. "I. Am proud," he added with his finger to his chest. "But the city lives differently. Understand the difficulty that your presence puts upon our family with you being here. I mean no disrespect, and it's fine in this trying time. But while you may have undergone much ridicule in your youth, I saved you from the brunt of it."

Vex'ahlia's face snapped up, full of pain and fury, while her brother's stared stubbornly down, but frowning with pain as well.

"You-" she stopped, looking down at Velora who suddenly seemed quite worried, and covered her ears with her palms, "headphones, dear-" then hissed between her teeth, in an attempt to hush her words, but that made it worse to the ear for those listening, "you fucked some random woman in a city you passed through, and you expect us to feel sorry for you?"

"You should've left us to be with our Mother when she died!" and it was one of the first time he heard Vax speaking up in such a harsh, painful way. That shocked him more than he imagined. He looked up at Devana who was looking down with deep sadness in her face. This meeting couldn't possibly get worse.. 

"Why?" Vex went on, tears in her eyes, voice shaking, "Why pull us away from her if you had no love? We would have been happy with her."

"Because," he finally spoke up, and he was angry and pained as well, "I had hope that you would be worth more, given that you had my blood in your veins, than to waste away in some small hovel."

"If I could pull the blood of you from my veins and give it back I would, I want no part of you!"

He stared at her, as if she just slapped him, mouth thin, jaw tight and she opposed him with a tearful look, full of wrath and bitterness. 

It did not matter anymore that they were talking about this in front of so many people. _There's still a lot of things unsaid_ , he recalled his wife's words. And so he made the jump.

"There are many things we wish for but we have no choice but to take what we are given and make the best," he emphasized the last one, trying to control the shake in his own voice, "with what we have. Even with this..." he gestured between the twins and himself, "this rift, there is still part of me that cares for you both, and is genuinely happy that you live. And that you rise. And that you prove what the rest of these fools in this city said you were incapable of."

This time, Vax looked up. And Vex looked at him as if he was saying something absurd.

"Yes, I am prejudiced. But I still fight it every day. And I'm not going to lie, every time that my daughter, your half-sister, laughs and plays stealthy Vax and Vex on her own... it makes me smile."

Vax smiled at said sister and Vex chuckled weakly against her head while Velora hugged her arms with her own, sad but comforting. It must be hard for such a young mind to witness this meeting. But maybe it was necessary...

"You also inspire those outside of our city walls with your doings. I think that's rather large of you. As foolish and as damned deadly as some of those endeavors may be, you inspire. That's more than I've done in my lifetime. So. Care not what I think. Care not how your mother died. Just avenge it. For both of us. Show your little sister that you can rise up and destroy whatever comes in your way. Hate me all you want. It's only half-scorn from me. I live with my regrets. I tried to bring you up right. But that upbringing was not right for you. And by the time I tried to return you, it was too late. I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

There. He said it all. It felt good. And even slightly better when he saw the twins nodding quietly after a long moment of silence. Velora snuggled a bit more against Vex as she was feeling her shaking with silent sobs. Vax brought his arm around her shoulders. 

"Anyone want more tea?" Devana spoke up shyly. Then turning to the bard: "Oolong you said?"

"You got it!" he answered almost as encouragement. Vax looked up from his sister and smiled apologetically at her. She returned it shyly.

"Right yes." And she went to the kitchen.

Bless her for putting up with him and his problems. This meeting must be mighty awkward for her. 

"Just so you know," the Goliath told him with the tone of telling a secret, "what they did against the dragons was incredible. All of the rest of us were like 'Ah! Oh, we're dying! We don't have anything we can do!' And then they were like 'Kill! Stab!' And then-"

Keyleth went over the De Rolo and started making wild gestures out of his neck.

"Percy! No, don't die!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm being blood out of your jugular, just go with it," she hissed back. And the boy actually went with it, leaning aside, helping making a more graphic picture, not without an eye roll.

"And then they killed them all!" Grog went on, with passion. But concluded with easy boasting: "It's the only reason we're alive really."

"It's true," Scanlan piped up. "Vax wanted to go inside the dragon! I said 'No! No!' And he went 'Come on let's do it!'" He went on while ignoring the amused look of his son. "Cut his way out, went back and saved me. Crazy!"

"That does indeed sound quite crazy," Syldor indulged, unable to decipher the truth and the lies in his tale.

"I mean, the balls on this one..." Grog designated Vex first, which made her and Velora giggle, paused then pointed at Vax and corrected: "-this one."

"Let's be honest, Grog,..." 

"Lord Peanutbetter. I'm also titled."

That made him stare for a slight second before going on, amusement taking over slowly:

"...I'd say they've both proven to have more balls than most of those in our city."

He heard Vax sighing slightly. 

"Look we're never going to be a happy family."

He looked up and faced his gaze:

"No, that is right," he admitted tiredly. 

"But if you want to make reparations, help us on our path. It will only help you on yours."

He sighed and went back to his office without another word. He wrote down all of their names and worded the letter as graciously as Tyrelda would appreciate. He took a moment writing it, and when he came back, he gave it to Vax:

"That will grant you passage through the city and a single meeting with the High Warden. That's the most my power can do at this time."

When Vax nodded, he knew he wouldn't get much else as thanks. He took whatever was given.

"May I see that really quickly?" Percival asked.

Vax gave him the paper and while he was studying it, he said :

"This grants an audience for all of us, then?"

"Yes."

He took another second then smiled politely, and Syldor knew he didn't like it.

"You're going to have to amend that one name though, just to be fair. It's Lady Vex'ahlia."

Vex looked up at him, surprised. And Syldor glanced at him, confused. Didn't look like one of their pranks...

"Lady?"

"Yes. Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt."

.....

_Did he just..._

There was a pause, it seemed, on every one's faces (except for the Goliath, looking unimpressed probably because he didn't understand what just transpired to its full extent). Then there was wide eyes on Vax, gaped mouth on Keyleth, thick eyebrows raised and wide grin on Scanlan, and Vex...

Vex had watery eyes, hands on her mouth in shock and she was looking at the human with utter joy and emotion... Like suddenly he was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her life. 

Percival gave a quick sheepish look, with a crooked smile, then added while giving him back the paper with his casual confidence.

"So good sir, despite your relationship with her, do watch your manners."

Oh. Oh, that was... 

That... clever little pretentious prick! 

Now, he had to admit... The boy won that round in a way he absolutely did not expect. And the look on Vex'ahlia's face had been worth it. She was touched beyond his expectations. One who had just been titled was rarely as moved as Vex was right now, they were mostly proud and arrogant about it. Oh no doubt she would be in a few months as well. But at the moment, she received it at the best gift she could possibly ever receive.

There was several snorts in the group, and that made the gnome spit his tea and the others laughed at him.

Syldor took the paper back while slowly raising an eyebrow at Percival, and he felt his mouth switch in a small amused smile. He turned to Vex and bowed his head to the woman, that was his bastard daughter, who just now... became nobility.

"My apologies, Lady Vex'ahlia."

"Well," she dismissed in false pompousness, "you didn't know."

 _Apparently, neither did you_ , he thought while considering the blush in her cheeks.

"I will make the amendment immediately."

It felt strange to write that full title, associated with her first name. But... not unpleasant. 

And not putting her last name. The twins were mostly known by their first name or even their nick names, without last name. 

He sighed slightly, smiled at the memory of Elaina. And came back to give them the piece, which was this time, properly written, and approved by the obnoxious young noble. 

"Good luck," he nodded to his children and to their group. 

Grog leaned closer to Vex and whispered in the least inconspicuous way possible:

"You should thank Percy." 

She gave a brilliant smile to the human noble who merely acknowledged it with a shy push of his glasses. Syldor looked at the twins with all the worry he felt before showing on his face, and dared to do one last fatherly advice to them:

"If you do go into the Shademirk Bog, be careful. And if at any moment you feel there is something beyond your abilities, run. We don't need heroes, but survivors."

There was a pause during which the twins stared at him, Vex with slight annoyance and a pout, Vax averting his gaze slightly but nodding. Behind them, the Goliath looked thoughtful and frowning, then turned gingerly:

"No promises?"

The group snickered and Keyleth and Percival gave Syldor an apologetic look. He was pretty sure he was going to kill the Goliath with his eyes. He gave him his most murderous look. At least he made the half-giant mumble something about keeping a bloodline...

"I will send word. Where can I send word for when we are ready to attack?"

"That'll be to Whitestone," Vex said seriously but the way she straightened and raised her chin slightly showed how much she was proud of this home of hers.

"Very well. Then I'll send it when we are coming back to the Material Plane, so that we can prepare to face Thordak."

"If not, you can reach out to Allura of Emon." 

"Right. I know her well. I'll be sure to send word to her."

After some more awkwardness and a quiet laugh from the twins, he felt it was time to say good bye. And the group stood up while Scanlan was finishing his tea. Vax piped up softly to Devana. 

"Where is our sister?"

He also turned to her, not seeing Velora anymore. Devana looked pointedly at Vax.

"She's in her room for using bad language."

Syldor raised an eyebrow at that and watched as Vox Machina snickered as if they were teenagers... He closed his eyes slightly, just to avoid making an eye roll in front of them. 

"I'll call her down."

After a minute during which Vex asked what to expect from Tirelda and some quiet but stern recommendations from him, Velora finally came down, pushed by her mother, hugging her owlbear plush close to her chest, pouting.

The look on Vex's face then became one of pure affection and love for her, her smile full of tenderness. Beside her, Vax waved the little girl to come over and she obliged by giving him a tight hug.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, but just for a bit," Vax said ever so softly.

"But you only just got here," she lamented by looking up at him.

Vex and Vax knelt and gathered their sister close to them and his three children whispered together, sharing quiet laughs, secrets and comfort from the bigger siblings. Vax gave her advices on doing more mischief and sneaking but still listening to her parents... sometimes. Vex gave her an owlbear feather. She was ecstatic. 

"And never forget that Vex and Vax love you very very much." Vex gave a kiss on her cheeks and forehead for each of those words.

Vax then said something that moved her and Syldor more than it probably should have.

"Listen to us, you are not our half-sister. You are our sister."

Velora's lips trembled for a moment before she slung her arms around both their necks and the three siblings huddled together before the twins got up on their feet. 

Velora came back to her mother's side, looked up at her with a wide smile and said :

"Poo!"

Vox Machina snickered like children. Devana gasped. Syldor felt his eyebrows go up.

Devana looked at the bard and the twins with an eye roll.

"Thank you. So much."

"Shit's a good word too," Vax winked at Velora, and the little girl looked positively delighted.

Devana shot her eyes up to him and straight up shushed at him, covering Velora's ears.

"Are we doing this?" Grog asked before spitting. "Penis wiggle!"

Devana could've killed the Goliath with her look and that made Syldor laugh, surprising both the twins, Devana, Velora and himself. Those had been trying times and even then, he knew he was not a man who laughed a lot. Velora had gaped and then smiled broadly. Devana looked at the twins with an admonishing look.

Vax and Vex looked both sheepish and proud. After some time observing them, Syldor noticed that the twins and Devana were actually getting along quite well. He felt that it was a relief... though he didn't know if there would ever be a time when both sides of his family could coexist....

After some last good byes, much less cold than the last time they came to their home, and a sigh from both parents as their child chimed in with brand new curse word in her repertoire, making Devana scream in outrage, he heard the Druid lass say with fatality on the other side of the door:

"We're the bad-influence side of the family, aren't we?"

And he heard Vax's laugh, less shy than his own. That simple statement from the Druid and the laugh from his son showed him two things. First, the Druid considered their group and his family as one, and that felt like less of a bother than what he expected. Second, Vax's laugh wasn't a confirmation. But it wasn't a rebuttal either.

As Devana climbed up the stairs with her daughter, an owlbear feather tucked tightly behind her ear, he came back to his office to get to work. With a more refreshed mind, after all this ruckus and cathartic talks. 

And before he was being submerged by work again, Vox Machina left Syldor Vessar, the ever pragmatic ambassador of Syngorn, with the feeling, very shy feeling, that maybe... maybe he could at least reconnect a bit with his two elder children... Maybe, they would be willing to try it out... Gods know.... he wanted to try. He knew now. For Velora's laugh... Vax's laugh... he would be willing to try...


End file.
